Prosthetic cardiac valves have been used for many years to treat various cardiac valvular disorders. For many years, the definitive treatment was the surgical repair or replacement of a native valve during open heart surgery. More recently, transvascular techniques have been developed, which reduce or eliminate many of the undesirable complications of open heart surgery. Such transvascular techniques traditionally involve the implantation of a prosthetic valve that can be compressed or folded to a reduced diameter. By compressing or folding the prosthetic valve to a reduced diameter, the prosthetic valve can be delivered through a less invasive penetration to a desired target location within the human anatomy. Thereafter, the compressed valve is traditionally released, expanded, separated from the delivery system, and secured to the desired target location.